1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling and latching mechanism for multi-section telescopic booms that is operated from a remote location such as the cab of a crane, and more particularly relates to such a mechanism used with a four-section pendant supported boom having a manual section stored in its base with the extensible boom section being extended and retracted by a single ram aided by extend and retract cables for actuating the tip section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein and as understood in the art, a manual section is a boom section that is normally retracted within its supporting boom section but may be coupled to a boom extend and retract power means and be extended when needed to increase the reach of the boom.
Multi-section, pendant supported, telescopic booms for cranes or the like which are operated by single hydraulic rams or a plurality of rams are well known in the art. However, applicant is unaware of art that discloses a coupling and latching mechanism that is operated from a position remote from the boom for selectively coupling the manual or base sections to a ram and locking the manual in a selected one of a plurality of positions after the ram has moved the manual section to the selected position.